Izzy's Melody Mania
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Izzy decides to start her own singing show with her, Harold, and Ezekiel as hosts and knowing Izzy you know it's not going to be normal.
1. Chapter 1

Izzy's Melody Mania

Chapter 1

I know a bunch of people have probably done one of these song fics, but I think I deserve to give it a try.

Izzy was in her hotel room crazily writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Got it." she said then she left her room and ran sown the hall

Harold was in his own room sleeping when Izzy kicked his door open.

"Harold!" she screeched waking the smart one

"Aah!" he yelled "what

"I have an idea." Izzy stated

"Oh god." Harold groaned "it's 6:30 a.m."

"I know." she said "but it's important, so I'm gonna go wake Ezekiel."

Izzy left the room; a few doors down Harold heard Izzy kick open Zeke's door and force him awake, then heard the farm boy's protest as Izzy dragged him back to Harold's room.

"Izzy." Ezekiel complained "why did you wake me up."

"Were having a meeting." the wild redhead explained

"Does it have to be in my room?" Harold asked

"Yes, it has a lot of thinking space." she said

"What is this meeting about." Ezekiel asked

"You know how were always bored to tears here right?" Izzy inquired while the guys listened "well I have the ultimate remedy for our boredness."

"Dare I ask?" Harold queried

"Three words." Izzy said "Izzy's Melody Mania."

Silence

"What?" Harold responded

"A singing show." Izzy said "if Chris can do it so can we."

"No ones gonna be up for that." Harold said

"Yes they are." Izzy affirmed "we took a vote last night."

"So what do we do?" Ezekiel wondered

"We start out the show." Izzy explained "and then we judge the others."

"So we only have to sing one song?" Harold questioned

"Yes." Izzy said "unless they ask for encores; now let's go boys, we have a show to do."

I cross my fingers for the hope this doesn't end up sucking.


	2. Chapter 2

Izzy's Melody Mania

Chapter 2

At 8:00 a.m. the entire cast was in the studio; the couch and all other furniture had been removed to make room for stage.

"Alright." Izzy announced to the group "so everyone know what's going down?"

There was a chorus of assuring comments that said they were ready.

"I just have one question." Harold informed "how did she get you all to agree to this?"

"Because." Courtney explained "we feel we were robbed of showing what we could really do on TDWT."

"I just thought it would be fun to do it our own way." Bridgette said

"Izzy said we'd get cash." Duncan said

Hearing the last comment, Harold glared at Izzy.

"Don't worry." Izzy said to him "I've got it covered, you just need to sound good and look pretty."

Harold replied responding to each comment in order "You better, fine, and no promises."

"Great." Izzy said "let's get started! You guys go backstage and you'll fine the list of the order everyone will go on."

"Come on boys!" Izzy said grabbing them and pulling backstage.

Harold looked through the stage curtains and noticed the cameras that he presumed were about to be turned on.

"So this is going to be live?" Harold questioned

"Of course." Izzy said "the world should see how we do." Then she turned to Chef who was working the music

"Do you remember which track you have to play Chef?" Izzy asked

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he replied

"What song _are _we singing first?" Harold asked; Izzy showed him a list of songs and pointed to the one they were about to sing.

"Oh." Harold responded "that's not too bad I guess."

"Hit it Chef!" Izzy yelled

-The song Go Your Own Way by Fleetwood Mac turns on-

The curtain parted and a blue spot light hit them, then Izzy gestured to Harold to start first.

Harold: Loving you, isn't the right thing to do. How can I ever change the things I feel.

If I could, baby I would give you my world how can I, when you won't take it from me.

Izzy/Ezekiel: You can go your own way.

Harold: Go your own way.

Izzy/Ezekiel: You can call this another lonely day. You can go your own way.

Harold: Go your own way. Tell me why everything turned around, packing up, shaking up is all you wanna do. If I could baby I'd give you my world, open up everythings waiting for you.

Izzy/Ezekiel: You can go your own way.

Harold: Go your own way.

Izzy/Ezekiel: You can call it another lonely day. You can go your own way.

Harold: Go your own way.

-Song Ends-

"Hello everyone!" Izzy said to the audience and the cameras "welcome to the premiere of my brand new series "Izzy's Melody Mania" where you cans see all your favorite Total Drama stars show you what you missed on TDWT and show you what they can really do."

The audience applauded

Then Izzy announced "Now sit back and relax, and you viewers at home, don't touch that remote because coming up next is our first singer so stay tuned!"


	3. Chapter 3

Izzy's Melody Mania

Chapter 3

I finally got the first real singer

(The theme song plays then ends)

"And were back!" Izzy said to the audience and viewers "now for our first singer of the show, put your appendages together for Courtney!"

There was sparse applause and a few unenthusiastic cheers.

(The curtain parts and reveals Courtney wearing a silver dress with black gloves and high heels with her hair tied back)

"I don't blame you for your lack of enthusiasm for me." Courtney said solemnly "I wouldn't be happy to see me either; I don't know why I acted the way I did on the show, but I want to fix it, I want to change."

-the lights dim and two spot lights move back and forth, the song "What I've done" by Linkin Park starts-

Courtney: In this farewell, there's no blood there's no alibi 'cause I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies.

So let mercy come, and wash away

What I've Done

I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become. Erase myself, and let go of

What I've Done

Put to rest what you thought of me, while I clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty.

So let mercy come and wash away

What I've Done

I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become. Erase myself, and let go of

What I've Done

For what I've done, I start again.

And what ever pain may come, today this ends.

I'm forgiving what I've done.

I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become. Erase myself, and let go of

What I've done

Chorus: Na-na na na, na-na na na, na-na na na.

Courtney: What I've done

Chorus: Na-na na na, na-na na na, na-na na na.

Courtney: Forgiving what I've done.

Chorus: Na-na na na, na-na na na, na-na na na, na-na na.

-Song ends-

The crowd was silent but eventually they applauded.

"Thank you." Courtney said bowing "thank you everyone, thank you." then the curtains closed

"Courtney everyone." Izzy said clapping as she walked on stage "Now for our next singer, Lindsay!" she went backstage to prepare the blond girl

"Are you sure this is safe Izzy?" Lindsay asked as Izzy attached a harness to her

"Of course." Izzy said "Pink does it."

"I know." Lindsay said tensely

"Hoist her up boys!" Izzy called to Harold and Ezekiel

The boys pulled the cable and lifted Lindsay up

"Don't worry." Harold said "if the harness fails we'll cut to commercial and deploy the inflatable thing to catch you so you don't break your neck."

"Thank you." Lindsay said

When the curtains parted the two guys lowered Lindsay down and had her swing back and forth, the audience cheered wildly for her.

"Hello everyone." The blond girl said trying not to sound nervous "I hope you're all having a good time."

-Two disco balls are lowered and the lights reflect different colors off them, the song "A neverending dream" by Cascada plays-

Lindsay: I'm waiting for the night drifting away on the waves of my dreams to another day

I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds the wind is blowing still and catching my doubts.

I'm hunting on the night the slave to my dream an illustrated scene descends in the sleep.

We're playing for the fights emotional games, I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame.

A neverending dream a dream of you I believe I received a sign of you

tonight I wanna hide my feelings too as you do and I wanna be with you.

A neverending dream a dream of you I believe received a sign of you

tonight I wanna hide my feelings too as you do and I wanna be with you.

-Speaking-

I'm waiting for the night, drifting away, on the waves of my dreams to another day.

I'm standing on a hill, and beyond the clouds, the wind is blowing still, and catching my doubts.

-Singing-

I'm watching all the flowers dying away inheated breath of life at the dawning day.

I'm walking up in spring and kissing your face the sweet imoving thing I feel your embrace.

A neverending dream.

A never ending dream a dream of you I believe I received a sign of you

tonight I wanna hide my feelings too as you do and I wanna be with you.

A neverending dream a dream of you I believe I received a sign of you

tonight I wanna hide my feelings too as you do and I wanna be with you.

-Song ends and Lindsay poses in the air as she swings side to side-

The audience gave Lindsay a standing ovation

"Thank you everyone." she said happily "I love you all!" then the curtains closed and Harold and Ezekiel lowered her to the ground.

"That wasn't so bad." Lindsay said the boys undid the harness "that wasn't so bad, that was kind of fun!"

Izzy walked back on stage "There you've heard the first two singers of tonight, but just you wait 'cause there's plenty more coming up, stay tuned."

I'm sorry if I got the lyrics of the songs wrong; I made sure to make the chapter long enough this time, hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Izzy's Melody Mania

Chapter 3

Finally this chapter will have the first solo male singer, sorry it took so long I assumed everyone has stopped reading.

"Welcome back everyone," Izzy said "I hope you've all enjoyed the first singers because our next singer is...Duncan!"

The crowd applauded wildly as he walked onto the stage.

"Yes, yes." the punk said to the crowd "I normally wouldn't do anything like this, but I was promised I'd get paid so here I am."

Izzy and her guy co hosts were backstage

"Kill the lights." Izzy said to Chef who hit the switch that turned off the main lights and turned on green spotlights by Duncan's request, then Chef hit another switch the made smoke appear on stage.

-The song "The Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin Plays-

Duncan: If I had to, I would put myself right beside you.

So let me ask.

would you like that?

Would you like that?

And I don't mind, if you say this love is the last time.

So now I ask.

do you like that?

Do you like that?

Chorus: No!

Duncan: Somethings getting in the way.

somethings just about to break.

I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane

So tell me how it should be.

Try to find out, what makes you tick as I lie down.

As I lie down, sore and sick.

Do you like that?

Do you like that?

There's a fine line, between love and hate.

And I don't mind.

Just let me say that

I like that.

I like that.

Somethings getting in the way.

Something's just about to break.

I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.

As I burn another page.

As I look the other way.

I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.

So tell me how it should be.

Desperate I will crawl

waiting for so long.

No love

There's no love.

Die for anyone

What have i become?

Somethings getting in the way.

Something's just about to break.

I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.

As I burn another page.

As I look the other way.

I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.

-Song ends-

When Duncan finished the crowd cheered and applauded appraising as he walked off stage.

Backstage Izzy counted the money and when it was all there she gave it to Duncan.

"Thank you for your services." Izzy said

"No problem." Duncan said double counting the money

Izzy went back out on stage.

"Duncan everyone," she said "and now for our next singer, Cody!"

Cody walked on stage and received moderate applause.

"Hello everyone," the scrawny geek said "glad you could be here."

Izzy called for the background screen and it appeared behind Cody and started to flash different colors.

-The song Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy comes on-

Cody: She says she's no good with words but I'm worse

barely stuttered out "a joke of a romantic" or stuck to to my tongue.

Weighed down with word's too over dramatic

Tonight it's just "it can't get much worse" vs

"No one should ever feel like..."

I'm two quarters of a heart down

and I don't wanna forget how your voice sounds.

These words are I have so I'll write them

So you need them just to get by.

Dance, Dance

We're apart to half time

Dance, Dance

And these are the lives you'd love to lead.

Dance

This is the way they'd love

if they knew how misery loved me.

You always fold just before you found out.

Drink up it's last call

Last resort

But only make the first mistake and I

I'm two quarters of a heart down

and I don't wanna forget how your voice sounds.

These words are all I have so I'll write them

So you need them just to get by.

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine

you've been saving for this mattress, love.

Dance, Dance

We're falling apart to half time

Dance, Dance

And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance

This is the way they'd love

if they knew how misery loved me.

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine

you've been saving for this mattress.

I only want sympathy in the form of you

crawling into bed with me.

Dance, Dance

We're falling apart to half time

Dance, Dance

And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance

this is the way they'd love

Dance

This is the way they'd love

Dance

This is the way they'd love

If they new how misery loved me.

Dance, Dance

Dance, Dance

Dance, Dance

Dance, Dance

-Song ends-

Again, Cody received moderate applause; his singing wasn't good but it wasn't that bad either.

"Enjoy the rest of the show everyone!" Cody said before Izzy pushed him off stage

"Well that was something." Izzy said "it's time for us to take another break but we'll be right back!"

I hope people start to read this again.


	5. Chapter 5

Izzy's Melody Mania

Chapter 5

As requested this chapter takes place backstage during the commercial break.

Backstage Izzy was fixing her hair again when Harold approached her.

"Do I even wanna know where you got the money to pay Duncan?" Harold asked

Izzy didn't answer but she remembered.

-Chris's hotel room-

Chris opened his drawer and found his wallet, he opened it up to find it empty.

"Who's been in my stuff!" he wondered

-Backstage-

"Izzy!" Harold scolded "that's so wrong."

"He'll get his paycheck again," Izzy said

"That doesn't make it OK!" Harold said irritatedly

Izzy giggled

"What?" Harold wondered

"You're super cute when you freak out."

"No I'm not!" Harold said

Then Ezekiel came up.

"What's with all the yelling?" the prairie boy asked

"Harold's having a nerd fit." Izzy said playfully

"It's not a nerd fit!" he yelled

"Oh my gosh," Izzy said "you're starting to sound like Courtney."

"That's not funny." he whined

"Actually you kind of are." Ezekiel said

"Not helping!" Harold said

"So if you're like Courtney," Ezekiel inquired "would that make Izzy Duncan?"

"Go away!" Harold shouted

Ezekiel walked away muttering "Awkward."

"He's right you know," Izzy said "if you're Courtney then I'm Duncan, granted Duncan's with Gwen now which is a much better pair, but still."

"I'm not Courtney!" Harold cried "you're not Duncan! How did this become an issue!"

Harold started breathing heavily

"So should I start calling you princess?" Izzy joked

Harold twitched.

"Izzy the commercialls almost over." Ezekiel informed

"Gotta go." Izzy said chipper

When Izzy was gone Harold stayed standing where he was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed similar to how Courtney did when she was irritated

I know it's short but it's supposed to be, I hope it's alright.


	6. Chapter 6

Izzy's Melody Mania

Chapter 6

I'm gonna make the chapters start switching between the show and backstage every other chapter.

"Here's our next singer, Bridgette!" Izzy announced

Bridgette walked onstage to the crowd's applause.

-The song "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch plays-

Bridgette: Turn it inside out so i can see

the part of you that's drifting over me.

And when I wake you're, you're never there

but when I sleep you're, you're everywhere

you're everywhere.

Just tell me how I got this far

just tell me why you're here

and who you are.

'Cause everytime I look

You're never there

and everytime I sleep you're always there.

'Cause you're everywhere to me

and when I close my eyes it's you I see

you're everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone.

I recognize the way you make me feel

it's hard to to think that

you might not be real

I sense now, the water's getting deep

I try to wash my pain away from me

away from me.

'Cause you're everywhere to me

and when I close my eyes it's you I see

you're everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

I am not alone

whoa, oh, oooh, oh.

And when I touch your hand

it's then I understand

the beauty that's within

it's now that we begin

you always light my way

I hope there never comes a day

no matter where I go

I always feel you so.

'Cause you're everywhere to me

and when I close my eyes it's you I see

you're everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

'Cause you're everywhere to me

and when I catch my breath

it's you I breathe

you're everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone.

You're in everyone I see

so tell me

do you see me?

-Song ends-

Bridgette bowed to the audience before walking off stage

"Isn't she awesome?" Izzy stated "now get ready for our next singer, Sierra!"

Sierra ran on stage.

"Whoo!" she shouted "hit it!"

-The song "Your Love is My Drug" by Kesha starts-

Sierra: Maybe I need some rehab

or maybe just need some sleep

I got a sick obsession

I'm seeing it in my dreams

I'm looking down every alley

I'm making those desperate calls

I'm staying all night hoping

hitin' my head against the wall.

What you got boy is hard to find

I think about it all the time

I'm all strung out

my heart is fried

I just can't get you off my mind!

Because your love

your love

your love

is my drug

your love

your love

your love

your love

your love

your love

is my drug

your love

your love

your love.

Won't listen to any advice

momma's tellin' me I should think twice

But look into my own devices

I'm addicted

it's a crisis

My friends think I've gone crazy

My judgement's getting kinda crazy

My steeze is is gonna be affected

if I keep it up like a love sicj crack head.

What you've got boy is hard to find

I think about it all the time

I'm all strung out

my heart is fried

I just can't get you off my mind!

Because your love

your love

your love

is my drug

your love

your love

your love

your love

your love

your love

is my drug

your love

your love

your love.

I don't care what people say

the rush is worth the price I pay

I get so high when you're with me

but crash and crave you when you leave.

Hey so I've got a question

do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?

do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum

is my love your drug?

your drug?

huh, your drug

huh, your drug

is my love your drug?

Because your love

your love

your love

is my drug

your love

your love

your love

your love

your love

your love

is my drug

your love

your love

your love

hey

heyy

sooo

you love

your love

your love

is my drug.

-Song ends-

"Thank you!" Sierra cried as the crowd applauded "this is one of the best nights ever!"


	7. Chapter 7

Izzy's Melody Mania

Chapter 6

More behind the scenes action

"Wow," Izzy said "people are actually enjoying this."

"I admit it's pretty good," Harold said "but how did you get Chris's permission to do this?"

Izzy didn't answer she just smiled mischievously.

"He doesn't even know about the show does he?" the lanky genius questioned

"He knows if he's been watching," Izzy said "and if Bridgette and Geoff can do the aftermath without Chris then I can do my Melody Mania."

"I guess," Harold said "as long as I don't have to do a solo."

"Ooh," Izzy said "I was gonna tell you about that, your on second to last before we close the show."

"WHAT!" Harold gasped

"I thought it'd be fun." Izzy said

"Call me cliche," Harold exclaimed "but are you _crazy_! I don't wanna go on alone!"

"You'll do fine." Izzy said

"This ain't right!" Harold stated irately

"You are so cute when you're angry." the kooky girl laughed

"Then I must look pretty damn adorable right now!" Harold shouted

"Just precious." Izzy said

Ezekiel entered at that point.

"What's happening now eh?" Ezekiel asked

"Harold's a little cranky because I told him about his solo." Izzy informed

"Cranky?" Harold exasperated "I'm furious!"

"It's just one solo eh." Ezekiel said trying to ease the tension

"You knew about this?" Harold hissed

"K-kinda." Ezekiel admitted

"Why do you worry," Izzy said pinching his cheek "you have the nicest melodic voice."

"You know I don't like having my face pinched." Harold said turning red

"Well if you just didn't react so cutely." Izzy teased

"Ezekiel try stomping more." Ezekiel suggested

"Go man the lights!" Harold ordered pointing at the light scaffolding hanging from the ceiling

"You can sing whatever you want for your solo." Izzy said assuring

"How about nothing." Harold said dryly

"Oh you," Izzy said pleasantly "so funny."

"I hate entertainment business when it involves me singing alone!" he groaned walking away

"Ha ha ha," Izzy sighed "oh we have fun."

"Izzy," Chef informed "the commercials about to end."

"Oh right," Izzy said "can't keep the public waiting."

There's more where that came from, after the next chapter it'll take place backstage again.


	8. Chapter 8

Izzy's Melody Mania

Chapter 8

Here's more singing

"What do you mean I'm not going on!" Alejandro shouted learning he wasn't going on the show

"We took a vote," Izzy said "and we decided you've done enough and there's no reason we should put you on the show."

"But Heather's going on!" he exasperated

"We don't like her that much," Izzy explained "but we like a little bit better than you, besides it was her vote that kept you off."

"I don't believe this!" Alejandro growled walking away

Izzy went out on stage

"Sorry to keep you waiting folks," Izzy said "now for your next singer, Heather!"

Heather walked on stage to little applause

"Whatever," she said "start the music!"

-The song "Circus" by Brittney Spears starts-

Heather: There's only two types of people in the world

The ones that entertain

and the ones that observe

well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl

don't like the backseat

gotta be first

Chorus: Oh, oh

Heather: I'm like a ring leader

I call the shots

Chorus: Call the shots

Heather: I'm like a firecracker

I make it hot

Chorus: Make it hot

Heather: when I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins

Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break

I'm like a performer the dance floor is my stage

Better be ready

hope you feel the same.

All eyes on me

in the center of the ring

just like a circus

when I crack that whip

everybody's gonna trip

just like a circus

don't stand there watching me

follow me

show me what you can do

everybody let go

we can make a dance floor

just like a circus.

There's only two types of guys out there

ones that hang with me

and ones that are scared

so baby I hope that you came prepared

I run a tight ship

so beware

I'm like a ring leader

I call the shots

I'm like a fire cracker

I make it hot

when I put on a show.

Let's go

Chorus: ah, ah, ahaha-hah

Heather: Let me see what you can do

I'm running this

yeah, like what.

All eyes on me

in the center of the ring

just like a circus

when I crack that whip

everybody's gonna trip

just like a circus

don't stand there watching me

follow me

show me what you can do

everybody let go

we can make a dance floor

just like a circus.

All eyes on me

in the center of the ring

just like a circus

when I crack that whip

everybody's gonna trip

just like a circus

don't stand there watching me

follow me

show me what you can do

everybody let go

we can make a dancefloor

just like a circus.

-Song ends-

"Wow," Izzy said to the audience "for her life is a circus."

The curtain parted and showed DJ standing on the stage; Izzy then pressed a button on a remote and caused a platform to rise up beneath his feet.

"Whoa," DJ said "Izzy, give someone a little warning before you do that."

"Hit it!" Izzy said and Chef turned on the music

-The song "Mockingbird" by Rob Thomas comes on-

DJ: Here we stand

somewhere in between this moment

and the end

we will bend

or we will open up

and take this whole thing in.

Everybody else is smiling

man, their smiles don't fade

you don't even wonder why

you just don't think that way.

Maybe you and me got lost somewhere

we can't move on

and we can't stay here

maybe we've just had enough

well maybe we ain't meant for this love.

you and me tried everything

but still that mockingbird won't sing

man this life seems hard enough

well maybe we ain't meant for this love.

Take my hand

W will lead you through

this broken promise land

yes I can

oh yes I can

I can be there

when you need it

I'll give it till

you can't feel it no more.

I don't wanna love you now

if you'll just leave some day

I don't wanna turn around

if you'll just walk away.

Maybe you and me got lost somewhere

we can't move on and we can't stay here

maybe we've just had enough

well maybe we ain't meant for this love.

You and me tried everything

but still that mockingbird won't sing

well man this life seems hard enough

well maybe we ain't meant for this love.

Maybe you and me got lost somewhere

we can't move on and we can't stay here

maybe we've just had enough

well maybe we ain't meant for this love.

You and me tried everything

but still that mockingbird won't sing

well man this life seems hard enough

well maybe we ain't meant for this love.

Maybe we ain't meant for this love.

Maybe we ain't meant for this love.

-Song ends-

"Whoo!" Izzy yelled "DJ everybody, and he is fantastico!"

The crowd applauded in agreement.

"Stick around everyone," Izzy said "because up next, Harold is gonna assist me in announcing the rest of the show."

"IZ-ZY!" Harold shouted from offstage at hearing more news he did not know about.

I don't think I'll have _every _person from the show sing in this story, but most of them will be in it.


	9. Chapter 9

Izzy's Melody Mania

Chapter 9

Now for more more stuff behind the curtains.

Backstage, Izzy was running blithefully while Harold irately chased.

"Izzy!" He yelled "come here!"

"You can't catch Enthusia!" Izzy giggled climbing up a rope attached to a sand bag

"Enthusia?" the taller host asked from below "really?"

"I am she!" Izzy laughed "she is me! hanging up here as you can see!"

"Well come down here _Enthusia!" _the disgruntled nerd ordered "I am trying to argue with you!"

"Well I'm listening." Izzy/Enthusia said

"Why do set stuff up for me with out consulting me?" he questioned

"Because you might say no;" zzy said swating with the rope "this way you got to do it no matter what."

"Do you hate me!" Harold queried

"No Apollo," Izzy replied "If I did you wouldn't be part of the show."

"Apollo?" Harold strangely

"Yeah," Izzy said "I'm Enthusia, you're Apollo, and Zeke is Hayseed."

"Oh come on," Ezekiel said from under the stage "no fair."

"Wood you rather be Buco?" Izzy asked him hanging from her rope.

"No." Ezekiel replied solemnly

Izzy slid down the rope and Harold looked at her.

"Hi." she said holding onto the rope

"Who sings next?" Harold sighed

"Katie and Sadie," Izzy said "their song's not a duet but they weren't about to go solo."

"Right," Harold responded "who else?"

Izzy pulled out her list.

"LeShawna, Noah, Owen, Geoff, Gwen, Cody, Beth, Ezekiel, you, me, then we close the show." Izzy said

"Can they all sing?" Harold asked

"I sure hope so." Izzy said looking at the list while rubbing his head ambiguously.

"Please don't." Harold said

"'kay." Izzy said

The next chapter will have more singers.


	10. Chapter 10

Izzy Melody Mania

Chapter 10

Clearing up a little error I made last chapter, Cody already sang, I had forgotten.

Izzy pulled Harold onstage with her.

"You all probably wonder why we're both here this time," Izzy said "tell'em why Apollo."

"Don't call me that infront of people;" he muttered before saying "our next singers are the matching, inserperable duo, Katie and Sadie, enjoy."

The curtains parted and revealed Katie and Sadie dressed in matching 80's rock style clothing.

"Hit it!" Katie said

-Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar plays-

Katie: Your love is like a tidal wave

spinnning over my head

Sadie: Drowning me in your promises

better left unsaid.

Katie & Sadie: You're the right kind of sinner

to release my inner fantasy

the invincible winner

and baby you were born to be.

You're a heartbreaker

dream maker

love taker

don't you mess around with me

you're a heartbreaker

dream maker

love taker

don't you mess around

no no no

Katie: You're love has set my soul on fire

burning out of control

Sadie: You taught me the ways of desire

now it's taking its toll

Katie & Sadie: You're the right kind of sinner

to realease my inner fantasy

the invincible winner

and baby you were born to be

You're a heartbreaker

dream maker

love taker

don't you mess around with me

You're a heartbreaker

dream maker

love taker

don't you mess around

no no no

You're the right kind of sinner

to release my inner fantasy

the invincible winner

and baby you were born to be

Sadie: You're a heartbreaker

dream maker

love taker

don't you mess around with me

You're a heartbreaker

dream maker

love taker

don't you mess around with me

You're a heartbreaker

dream maker

love taker

don't you mess around with me

Katie & Sadie: You're a heartbreaker

dream maker

love taker

heartbreaker!

(song ends)

The crowd applauded as the giddy girls walked off stage.

Izzy walked back onto stage dragging Harold with her.

"What a pair huh?" Izzy responded

"Yep," Harold said "now here's Geoff!"

Geoff jumped on stage.

-The song "I'd do anything" by Simple Plan plays-

Geoff: Another day is gone

I'm thinking about you all the time

but you're out there

and I'm here waiting.

And I wrote this letter in my head

Cuz so many things were left unsaid

but now you're gone

and I can't think straight.

This could be the one last chance

to make you understand.

I'd do anything

just to hold you in my arms.

To try to make you laugh

Cuz somehow I can't

put you in the past.

I'd do anything

just to fall asleep with you.

Will you remember me?

Cuz I know

I won't forget you.

Together we broke all the rules

dreaming of dropping out of school

and leave this place

to never come back.

So now maybe

after all these years

if you miss me

have no fear

I'll be here

I'll be waiting.

This could be the one last chance

to make you understand

and I just can't let you

leave me once again.

I'd do anything

just to hold you in my arms.

To try to make you laugh

Cuz somehow I can't

put you in the past.

I'd do anything

just to fall asleep with you

will you remember me?

Cuz I won't

forget you.

I close my eyes

and all I can see is you

I close my eyes

I try to sleep

I can't forget you

Nanana

I'd do anything for you

Nanana.

I'd do anything

just to hold you in my arms.

To try to make you laugh

Cuz somehow I can't

put you in the past

I'd do anything

just to fall asleep with you

will you remember me?

Cuz i know I won't forget about you.

I'd do anything

to fall asleep with you

I'd do anything

there's nothing I won't do

I'd do anything

to fall asleep with you

I'd do anything

Cuz I know

I won't forget about you.

-Song ends-

After Geoff walked off stage Izzy and Harold walked back in.

"Aright Geoff," Harold said "what a show."

"Oh yes," Izzy said "and now for everyone's favorite sistah, Leshawna!"

The curtains lifted and revealed Leshawna standing on th same platform DJ had stood on before.

"Hello Total drama fans!" she yelled

The crowd went nuts.

~The song "Brick by Boring Brick" by Paramore plays~

LeShawna: She lives in a fairy tale

somewhere to far for us to find

forgotten the taste and smell

of the world that she's left behind

It's all about the exposure

the lens I told her

The angles were all wrong now

she's ripping wings off of butterflies.

Keep your feet on the ground

when your heads in the clouds.

So go get your shovel

and we'll dig a deep hole

to bury the castle

bury the castle

go get your shovel

and we'll dig a deep hole

to bury the castles

bury the castle

Ba da ba ba da ba ba ha.

So one day he found here crying

coiled up on the dirty ground

her prince finally came to save her

and the rest you can figure out

but it was a trick

and the clock struck twelve

Well make sure you

build your home

brick by boring brick

or the wolf's gonna blow it down.

Keep your feet on the ground

when your heads in the clouds

Well go get your shovel

and we'll dig a deep hole

to bury the castle

bury the castle

go get your shovel

and we'll dig a deep hole

and we'll bury the castle

bury the castle.

Well you built up a world of magic

because your real life is tragic

yeah you built up a world of magic.

If it's not real

you can't hold it in your hand

you can't feel it with heart

and I won't believe it

but if it's true

you can see it with your eyes

oh, even in the dark

and that's where I want to be here

yeah

Go get your shovel

and we'll dig a deep hole

to bury the castle

bury the castle

go get your shovel

and we'll dig a deep hole

to bury the castle

bury the castle.

Ba da ba ba da ba ba da

Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba

Ba da ba ba da ba ba da

Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba

Ba da ba ba da ba ba da

Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba

Ba da ba ba da ba ba da

Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba.

-Song ends-

"Thank you," she proclaimed wlaking off stage "thank you, I love you all!"

The host went back on stage.

"Time for another break," Izzy said "but we'll be right back with more singers after this."

I'm trying to ad more singers to the chapters; it took forever to find a song for LeShawna to song.


	11. Chapter 11

Izzy's Melody Mania

Chapter 11

More singing.

* * *

Izzy and Harold were standing on stage.

"And we are back," Izzy said "and guess what...tell'em boy."

"Time for another duet," Harold said "featuring Owen and Noah."

The curtains went up and showed Owen with Noah standing unenthusiastically beside him.

"Hello everyone!" Owen shouted

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Noah sigh

~The song "What's My Age Again" by Blink 182 plays~

Owen: I took her out

it was a Friday night

I wore cologne to get the feeling right

we started making out

and she took off my pants

but then I turned on the TV.

Noah: And that's about the time she walked away from me

Nobody likes you when you're 23

And your still amused by TV shows

what the hell is ADD

My friends say I should act my age

What's my age again?

What's my age again?

Owen: Then later on

on the drive home

I called her mom

from a pay phone

I said I was the cops

and your husbad's in jail

the state looks down on sodomy.

And that's about the time that ***** hung up on me

nobody likes you when you're 23

And you're still amused by by prank phone calls

What the hell is caller ID?

My friends say I should act my age

What's my age again?

What's my age again?

Noah: And that's about the time she walked from me

nobody likes you when you're 23

and you still act like you're in freshman year

what the hell is wrong with me?

my friends say I should act my age

what's my age again?

what's my age again?

Both: And that's about the time that she broke up with me

no on should take themselves so seriously

with many years ahead to fall in line

why would you with that on me?

I never wanna act my age

what's my age again?

what's my age again?

what's my age again?

~Song ends~

Owen blew kisses to the crowd while Noah still looked on uninterestedly.

As soon as they left, Izzy cartwheeled onto the stage.

"They were just great weren't they?" Izzy laughed "Next up is everyone's favorite goth girl, Gwen, with Duncan on backup vocals!"

Gwen silently walked onstage.

~The song "Bring me to life" by Evanescence plays~

Gwen: How can you see into my eyes

like open doors

leading you down into my core

where I've become so numb.

Without a soul

my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead

it back home.

Duncan: Wake me up!

Gwen: Wake me up inside

Duncan: I can't wake up!

Gwen: Wake me up inside

Duncan: Save me!

Gwen: Call my name

and save me from the dark

Duncan: Wake me up!

Gwen: Bid my blood to run

Duncan: I can't wake up!

Gwen: Before I come undone

Duncan: Save me!

Gwen: Save me from the nothing I become.

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me.

Breathe into me

and make me real

Bring me to life

Duncan: Wake me up!

Gwen: Wake me up inside

Duncan: I can't wake up!

Gwen: Wake me up inside

Duncan: Save me!

Gwen: Call my name

and save me from the dark

Duncan: Wake me up!

Gwen: Bid my blood to run

Duncan: I can't wake up!

Gwen: Before I come undone

Duncan: Save me!

Gwen: Save me from the nothing I become

Bring me to life.

Duncan: I've been living a lie

there's nothing inside

Gwen: Bring me to life.

Frozen inside

without your touch

without your love

darling

only you are the life among the dead!

Duncan: All this time

I can't believe I couldn't see

kept in the dark

but you were there in front of me.

Gwen: I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

got to open my eyes to everything

Duncan: Without a thought

without a voice

without a soul

don't let me die here

there must be something more!

Gwen: Bring me to life!

Duncan: Wake me up!

Gwen: Wake me up inside

Duncan: I can't wake up!

Gwen: Wake me up inside

Duncan: Save me!

Gwen: Call my name

and save me from the dark

Duncan: Wake me up!

Gwen: bid my blood to run

Duncan: I can't wake up!

Gwen: before I come undone

Duncan: Save me!

Gwen: Save me from the nothing I become

Bring me to life

Duncan: I've been living a lie

there's nothing inside

Gwen: Bring me to life!

~Song ends~

Gwen waved humbly to the crowd, then the pair walked off stage.

Then Izzy dropped down onto the stage from the ceiling.

"Ha ha!" she said "an awesome song, sung by an awesome couple; now it's time for another break, but we will be back."

* * *

It's almost done.


	12. Chapter 12

Izzy Melody Mania

Chapter 12

Backstage again

* * *

"Whoo hoo!" Izzy cheered "The episode isn't even over yet, and the producers say we have one of the most popular shows on TV!"

"I admit," Harold sighed "It is impressive."

"I told you it would work out," Izzy said "there was no need to go all new Courtney on me..."

"I am _not_ the new Courtney!" Harold snapped

"If you say so..." Izzy responded "_Princey_."

Harold started twitching.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled

"That's the Courtney scream right there." Izzy said

Ezekiel walked in.

"Why are shouting eh?" he asked

"She keeps saying I'm the new Courtney." Harold said emotionally

"Well," Ezekiel asked "are you acting like Courtney?"

"No," Harold said "not entirely."

"Oh," Izzy assured "you're not like Courtney, because unlike you, Courtney is a total b..."

"Hey," Ezekiel quickly asked "who goes up next eh?"

"Beth is." Izzy said

"Beth can sing?" Zeke asked warily

"Hopefully." Izzy said

"And then I go next, right?" Ezekiel wondered

"That is correct." Izzy said

Then she turned to Harold.

"Then Apollo goes next." Izzy said

"First off I still, really don't want to do this," Harold stated "second...stop calling me Apollo!"

"Which would you rather be?" Izzy asked "New Courtney/Princey, or Apollo?"

Harold contemplated both titles briefly.

"Apollo." he muttered meekly

"You are so freaking cute." Izzy groaned

* * *

Next up, Beth will sing.


	13. Chapter 13

Izzy's Melody Mania

Chapter 13

More singing

* * *

While Beth was getting ready for her time on stage in the green room, a jealous Alejandro was pacing backstage.

"I can't believe they'll let _Beth _go on T.V. and sing, but not me," he scoffed "I'm like a god...on the outside."

Then he saw Beth it the room brushing her hair.

Ever cunning, Alejandro shut the door and fastened the knob with a nearby chair.

Beth was just finishing when suddenly on the T.V. she saw the show come on, and Alejandro was on stage.

"I regret to inform that Beth cannot be here," he stated "but that's okay, because I'll be filling in for her."

When Beth saw this she rushed to the door but found that it was stuck.

"I have to get out there." Beth said frantically

Then she looked up and saw an air vent.

"Now I'm sure you were all just so _eager _to hear Beth sing..." Alejandro stated

Beth crawled through the air vent till she was over the stage and saw Alejandro in her spot.

"...Trust," Alejandro laughed "I don't disappoint."

Beth pushed the vent open and hung down.

Then before Alejandro could sing, Beth dropped from the ceiling and landed on top of him.

"Ahh!" the latin(I think he's latin) man yelled

"Oh no you don't Alejandro!" Beth proclaimed "This is my time, so get out of my spotlight."

Then Izzy appeared.

"Hey!" Izzy shouted, seeing Alejandro "what did I tell you, get out of here!"

When Izzy chased Alejandro off the stage, Beth took the mic.

"Sorry for the delay everyone." the nerdy girl said

~The song "Don't Stop Believing." by Journey starts~

Beth: Just a small town girl

living in a lonely world

she took a midnight train

going anywhere.

Just a city boy

born and raised in South Detroit

he took a midnight train going anywhere.

A singer in a smokey room

A smell of whine

and cheap perfume

for a smile they can share the night

it goes on and on and on and on.

Strangers wainting

up and down the boulevard

their shadows

searching in the night

streetlight people

living just to find emotion

hiding somewhere

in the night.

Working hard to get my fill

everybody wants a thrill

paying anything to roll the dice

just one more time

some will win

some will lose

some were born to sing the blues

oh the movie never ends

it goes on and on and on and on.

Strangers waiting

up and down the boulevard

their shadows

searching in the night

(Beth takes a moment to rock out to the instrumental)

Don't stop believing

hold onto the feeling

streetlights people

don't stop believing

hold on

streetlights people

~Song ends~

The crowd cheered, as Beth had actually not down to bad.

"Thank you every one," Beth said to the crowd "I tried hard not butcher a classic."

"You did very well," Izzy said walking back onstage "and I guarantee that we will have no problems from Alejandro."

* * *

Next, Chris and Chef appear to make a deal.


	14. Chapter 14

Izzy's Melody Mania

Chapter 14

Izzy makes a deal.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't be part of the show?" Chris asked

"To be honest," Izzy said "know one really wants to hear you sing."

"Oh come on," Chris begged "I need to be involved, this show already has more viewers than the first and last episodes of TDI, TDA, and TDWT combined."

Izzy smiled triumphantly.

"Izzy please," Chris begged "you gave Chef a job."

"Chef did favor for me to get that job." the wacky redhead said

"What kind of favors?" Chris asked

"Demeaning favors." Chef said

"Chris," Izzy said "I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

Chris listened.

"I'm willing to make you a sponsor," Izzy stated "on a few conditions; you do what I want you to do when I say so, and I want me and my crew to be a sponsor od Total Drama I want me and my crew to also host an upcoming season of Total Drama, while you and Chef are contestants."

"But if were both contestants who'll cook the food?" Chef asked

"Harold, duh." Izzy said

"Izzy!" Harold shouted over hearing the announcement

Izzy pulled out a contract.

"This is the same contract Chef signed that my lawyers drew up." Izzy said

Chris read most of it.

"So do we have a deal?" Izzy asked "I'm sure your fans would love to see you get involved with the challenges along with the contestants; it's either that or we can wait till Total Drama gets cancelled for getting beat out by my show."

"I'd be getting paid for this right?" Chris asked

"Oh yes," Izzy said "you'll get paid."

"It's a deal." Chris sighed and signed the contract

"Great!" Izzy said "You can start right now."

Izzy handed him a plunger.

"The toilet in stall three of the ladies room is backed up." Izzy said

"What?" Chris responded

"You agreed to do whatever I say whenever I say it," Izzy replied "don't you just love lawyers?"

* * *

Izzy's the queen of Total Drama, Harold's her king(whether he likes it or not), and Ezekiel is the mediator in between.


	15. Chapter 15

Izzy's Melody Mania

Chapter 15

More singing

* * *

"I don't believe you." Harold said irately

"i was kidding about the cooking thing, calm down already Apollo." Izzy said

"It's not just that," Harold responded "when were you gonna tell me we were gonna do a TD season?"

"I was gonna wait till after the show," Izzy said "but I decided now was better."

"Do I go on now?" Ezekiel asked

"Hang on," Izzy said "if you go on wearing what you have on, you're gonna pass out because those lights get _hot_ boy, no lie."

Izzy made him change.

Then he went out on stage.

"Hello everyone." he said modestly

~The song "Rip Out the Wings of a Butterfly" by H.I.M starts~

Ezekiel: Heaven ablaze in our eyes

We're standing still in time

The blood on our hands is the wine

We offer as sacrifice

Come on, and show

them your love

Rip out the wings of a butterfly

For your soul

my love

Rip out the wings of a butterfly

For your soul

This endless mercy mile

We're crawling side by side

With hell freezing over in our eyes

Gods kneel before our crime

Come on, and show

them your love

Rip out the wings of a butterfly

For your soul

my love

Rip out the wings of a butterfly

For your soul

(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)

Don't let go

(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)

For your soul

Come on and show

them your love

Rip out the wings of a butterfly

For your soul

my love

Rip out the wings of a butterfly

For your soul

(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)

Don't let go

(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)

For your soul

(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)

Don't let go

(my love)

Rip out the wings of a butterfly

For your soul

~Song ends~

The crowd applauded and Ezekiel returned backstage.

Izzy looked at Harold and whispered "You're next."

Harold whined softly as he prepared for his turn

* * *

It took a while to find a proper song for Ezekiel to sing, though I went through many possibilities for Harold, of course this isn't going to be my only song fic.


	16. Chapter 16

Izzy's Melody Mania

Chapter 16

Harold sings.

* * *

Izzy went out on stage.

"Alright everyone," Izzy said with anticipation "now for the moment we've been waiting for, my cohost, Harold!"

The curtains raise and Harold stands on stage with a deadpan look and wearing sunglasses.

"Hey." he stated flatly

~The song "Citizen/Soldier" by Three Doors Down starts~

Harold: Beyond the boundaries

of your city's lights,

stand the heoroes

waiting for your cries.

So many times

you did not

bring this on yourself,

when that moment finally comes

I'll be there to help.

On that day

when you need

your brothers and sisters to care,

I'll be right here.

Citizen soldiers

holding the light

for the ones that we guide

from the dark of despair.

Standing on guard

for the ones that we sheltered,

we'll always be ready

because we will always be there.

When there are people

crying in the streets,

when they are starving

for a meal to eat,

when they simply need

a place to make their beds,

right here underneath my wing

you can rest your head.

On that day

when you need

your brothers and sisters to care,

I'll be right here!

Citizen soldiers

holding the light

for the ones that we guide

from the dark of despair.

Standing in guard

for the ones that we sheltered,

we'll always be ready

because we will always be there...

there...there...there...

Hope and pray

that you'll never need me,

but rest assured

I will not let you down.

I'll walk beside you

but you may not see me,

The strongest among you

may not wear a crown.

On that day

when you need

your brothers and sisters to care,

I'll be right here!

On that day

when you don't have the strength

for the burden you bear,

I'll be right here!

Citizen soldiers

holding the lights

for the ones that we guide

form the dark of despair.

(Citizen soldiers)

Standing on guard

for the ones that we sheltered,

we'll always be ready

because we will always be there.

~Song ends~

The crowd cheered immensely.

as Harold had, to his surprised, rocked the place with that song.

"We _will_ always be there." Harold muttered walking off stage

* * *

Think about this, despite how much his team mates disregarded and ignored him he managed to many challenges when no one else could think of anything.

The way Heather broke down to him in TDDDDI helped me pick this song too.

Plus, this song is fricking awesome!


	17. Chapter 17

Izzy's Melody Mania

Chapter 17

Izzy/Enthusia sings.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," Izzy said with the stage lights off "now for the last solo of the night, the queen of BA, I, your hostess, Izzy!"

The stag lights came on, and Izzy was wearing multicolored, rainbow patterned clothing.

Dry ice then wafted across the stage as a bunch of multicolored strobe lights came on.

"Hey everyone," Izzy shouted "numa numa, hey!"

~The song "when you leave(numa numa)" by Alina (original by O-zone) starts

Izzy: When you leave

my colors fade to gray

Numa Numa yay

Numa Numa Numa yay

everyword of love I used to say

now I paint it everyday.

Ma-ya-hi

Ma-ya-hu

Ma-ya-ho

Ma-ya-ha ha

Ma-ya-hi

Ma-ya-hu

Ma-ya-ho

Ma-ya-ha ha

Hello

salute

it's me

your babe

and I made something

that's real

to show you

how I feel.

Hello

Hello

it's me

Izzy

I will paint

my words of love

with your name

on every wall.

When you leave

my colors fade to gray

Numa Numa yay

Numa Numa Numa yay

every word of love I used to say

now I paint it everyday.

When you leave

my colors fade to gray

here my love will

but all my colors fade away

every word of love I used to say

now I paint it everyday.

Ma-ya-hi

Ma-ya-hu

Ma-ya-ho

Ma-ya-ha ha

Ma-ya-hi

Ma-ya-hu

Ma-ya-ho

Ma-ya-ha ha

I sold my strings

my songs

and dreams

and I buy

some paints to match

the colors of my love.

Hello

Hello

it's me

Izzy

I will paint

my words of love

with your name

on every wall.

When you leave

my colors fade to gray

Numa Numa yay

Numa Numa Numa yay

every word of love I used to say

now I paint it everyday.

When you leave

my colors fade to gray

here my love will stay

but all my colors fade away

every word of love I used to say

now I paint it everyday.

Ma-ya-hi

Ma-ya-hu

Ma-ya-ho

Ma-ya-ha ha

Ma-ya-hi

Ma-ya-hu

Ma-ya-ho

Ma-ya-ha ha

~Song ends~

The crowd applauded joyously for Izzy's performance.

"Thank you!" Izzy shouted "Whooooooooooooooo!"

Then she back flipped off stage.

She went backstage with Harold and Zeke.

"That was an excellent performance Izzy," Zeke said "don't you think, Harold?"

"She was alright." Harold said

"Next up," Izzy said "we do that grand finale." she pinched Harold's cheek and teasingly whispered "Numa Numa."

Izzy went to change here outfit.

Harold stood where he was, trembling and scowling like he was either gonna yell or cry.

"You're turning red eh." Ezekiel said

"No I'm not!" Harold objected "Shut up!"

* * *

Next, the finale.

I don't know if the lyrics I put were accurate, I found different ones on different websites.


	18. Chapter 18

Izzy's Melody Mania

Chapter 17

The finale.

* * *

Izzy stood onstage with her two cohosts.

"Hello everyone," Izzy said "it is now time for the finale!"

The lights went one showing the rest of the contestants onstage in the background.

~The song "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous" by Good Charlotte comes on~

Harold: Always see in to T.V.

Izzy: or read in the magazines.

Eziekiel: celebrities who want sympathy.

Izzy: Al they do is gripe and moan.

Ezekiel: inside the rolling stone.

Harold: Talking about how hard life can be.

I'd like to see them spend the week

living life out on the street

I don't think they would survive,

if they could spend a day or two

walking in someone else's shoes

I think they'd stumble

and they'd fall

they would fall.

Contestants in the background: Fall...

Izzy, Zeke, Harold: Lifestyles of the rich and the famous

they're always complainin'

always complainin'

if money's such a problem

well they've got mansions

think we should rob them.

Duncan: Well did you know

when you were famous

you could kill your wife

and there's no such thing as 25 to life

as long as you got money

to pay for cochran.

Geoff: and did you know

if you were caught smokin crack

McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back

you always just run for mayor of D.C.

Harold: I'd like to see them spend a week

living life out on the street

I don't think they would survive,

if they could spend a day or two

walking in someone elses shoes

I think they'd stumble

and they'd fall

they would fall.

Izzy, Zeke, Harold: Lifestyles of the rich and the famous

they're always complaining

always complaining

if money's such a problem

well they've got mansions

think we should rob them.

Background contestants: Fall...

Harold: Lifestyles of the rich and the famous

they're always complaining

always complaining

if money is such a problem

they've got so many problems

I think I can solve them.

Lifestyles of the rich and famouse

Izzy, Zeke: We'll take your clothes, cash, cars, and homes

Harold: Just stop complaining

Lifestyles of the rich and famous

Izzy, Harold: Lifestyles of the rich and famous

Izzy, Harold, Zeke: Lifestyles of the rich and famous!

~Song ends~

The crowd went nuts at the ending performance.

The three hosts waved to the crowd.

"I guess this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Harold said to Izzy

"I'm glad you feel that way." Izzy said

Then she looked up at him.

"Next week we start the new season of Total Drama, and were the hosts." Izzy stated without missing a beat

Harold's smile slowly faded.

He looked down at Izzy, who winked at him.

"Wah." he whimpered

Then the cameras went off

* * *

That's the end, but there will be more "Izzy's Melody Mania" fics to come, along with my fic "Total Impulse Genesis" which is Izzy's newer version of Total Drama Island.


End file.
